Not So Perfect
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: Summer likes everything to be Perfect. Everyone Thinks She's Perfect, everyone except Seth Cohen. Major SS. UNDERCONSTUCTION! Chap 18 up!
1. Not So Perfect

Alright so this is my newest fanfic. I dont own any of the OC blah blah blah. Got it? Dont sue me? Good.

Chapter One.

Summer sat in detention tapping three manicured nails on the desk. Her purse was in her lap and she was staring into space.

"MS.ROBERTS!" The teacher yelled, scaring Summer out of her own world. She kept taping her nails and asked sweetly, "Yes, Mr. Dommerson?"

"Would you PLEASE stop that, Ms. Roberts?"

"Stop what, Mr.Dommerson?" She knew perfectly well what he wanted her to stop doing. It was just so much fun seeing his viens pop out of his temples in that wierd rithem.

"Stop tapping your nails, Summer Roberts. Now."

Summer tapped them one more time and stopped. She stared at him, and then started blowing bubbles with her gum. She snapped them in her mouth and blew some more. They popped again. She turned to look at the students next to her. There was some kid she didn't know, must be a loser. Mike from the football team - she winked at him and kept looking. There was Marsha Daniels. She was like, half a goth half a punk. Same thing. Marsha saw Summer looking at her and started to immitate her chewing her gum. It started to freak Summer out, so she spit out her gum, and moved on. Before summer got the chance to examine the next person, the bell rang and they were free to go.

Summer grabbed her purse and examined her hand. Her nails were chipped and they manicure was wearing down. She took her cellphone out of her new prada bag and dialed Marissas cell.

"Hello?" Marissa Cooper answered.

"Coop? I need to get a manicure. And I wanna shop.. you in?"

"Sorry babe, Lukes over and uhh we're.. busy.." Marissa giggled.

"Alright Coop I dont wanna hear you two do it, bye."

Summer flipped her cellphone shut and go into her new birthday present. A pink mercedes benz. She drove down to Hang Qui's Nails and got a french-tip manicure.

Summer shut her bedroom door behind her, with a high-heeled foot. She had about 4 bags in each hand, and she placed them on her bed. She took one bag, and took 3 pairs of earings out. One pair was a pink chandelair and the other two were funky retro looks. She put them out on her nightstand and went to the next bag. She did that until everything was placed just so in the closet. Her french tipped nail already had a chip in it. It wasn't perfect. Everything had to be perfect. Summer got out her nail-file and white nail-polish, and started working away at her middle finger until she was sure it was perfect.

Summer woke up and got in the shower. She took about 10 minutes and wrapped her hair in a towel. She picked out her outfit for the day: A black ruffled mini and a silky silver tank top. It had lacey straps and and lace under her chest and a black stripe around the stomach. She put on the skirt and took her hair out of the towel and straightened it with an iron, then she put soft curls in it. Then she put on the top and did her makeup. She put in her chandelair earings, and grabbed her silver gucci purse. She put two lip-glosses in it, a cell phone, and a pen and paper pad in it. She looked perfect.

Summer walked into school with Marissa, Holly and Elizabeth in tow. Guys and girl stared in awe at how beautiful Summer looked.She looked perfect. The perfect body, the perfect hair and makeup, the perfect friends. Everyone thought so, except one person. Seth Cohen.

Okay so that was a wierd start, but it'll get better.

R&R


	2. Problems

Thanks for the reviews. Not many but good enough for me.

Not mine. Josh's.

Chapter 2

Summer went to her locker and dialed her comination. 38-02-05. It opened with a snap and she got her books for her next class - biology. She sighed and looked in the back of her locker. A picture of her and Marissa, Marissas mom, dad and sister. Summer was about 14 in the picture and she didn't look so perfect. She loved that picture. It reminded her that at one point in her life, everything was as screwed up as it was now. She didn't need to be the annoying little perfectionist that she was today.

Summer looked at mirror under the picture and fixed her hair with a little spray, put on a fresh coat of nude lip gloss, and she was set for class.

XxXxX

"Class, today we have a student that just transfered into this class from chesmitry. Seth Cohen. Now, He'll need a partner, So Ms. Roberts, you can join him." Mrs. Viola told her, motioning Seth to sit beside her. Mrs. Viola turned toward the board and started to write notes.

"Dont talk to me. I dont want to have to talk to you more then like, asignment worthy-talking so dont, okay?" Summer hissed

"No. Im not working with you. You know what, Summer? Your a bitch. Your not the greatest thing thats ever walked on the planet, so STOP acting like it. You can be sivle, and I'll work with you, otherwise, your doing me a favour by not working with me. Got it?"

Summer tried hard not to show she was hurt. She was the one who told people off. Who did this kid think he was? Maybe he was new here. Maybe he wasn't a loser, 'cuz god knows no loser would ever tell Summer Roberts off. Would they? I mean, come on. No LOSER was this hot now was he?

"Jesus Christ, kid. Dont fuckin' bite my head off. Work with me here."

"Whatever Summer."

How did this kid know her name?

"Who are you?"

"Im -"

"Mr. Cohen, Ms. Roberts you both have detention after school, stop talking." Mrs.Viola recited.

"Way to go, Supernerd get Ms. Popular introuble!" A gothic girl named Silvia yelled. Her friends howled with laughder - even though it wasn't that funny.

Summer turned around and gave Silvia and her friends the middle finger and turned around. Seconds later she felt something wet and sticky hit the back of her head. She told Seth to look at what it was and he wispered "spitball" in her ear. His breath was warm against her neck and it gave her shivers. "Ew" She wispered back as she stuck her hand high in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Roberts?" Mrs.Viola asked.

"Can I be excused for a few minutes please?"

"Make it quick, Ms.Roberts."

Summer rose from her chair and grabbed her purse. As she left the room she shot Silvia a glance and she waved three fingers at Summer and smirked.

Summer slowly marched down the hall in silence, until she got to her locker. She took out a tack and a hairbrush and closed her locker again, walking swiftly to the closest 'Ladies Room'. First Summer brushed out the paper and spit mixture out of her hair, and then she locked the bathroom door. She lifted up her shirt and sucked in. She pressed her hands against her stomach and pushed in, and then stood at different angles at the mirror. Then she took her hands off her stomach and took the tack of the counter. She stared at the point for what seemed like forever, until she watched it go into her side. She dug it as deep as she could into her skin, until she couldnt stand it any longer. She watched herself pull the tiny silver point out of her stomach. The metal was red, and so was a long thin line of blood coming out of the little hole. She put the tack back on the counter and quicky took some paper-towels and held them against the little hole she had just made. She gathered her things and rushed back to her locker.

XxXxX

Summer ripped at a piece of paper. Little tiny shreds lay on the desk infront of her and there was still 20 minutes left of detention. Summer was sick to death of this. She rose her hand in the air. "Mr. Dommerson, can I be excused, PLEASE!"

Mr.Dommerson rolled his eyes and put his head on the desk, then lifted it again. "Why dont you all just leave? For good. Goodbye." Mr.Dommerson left before any of the other students that were in there. Summer felt proud of herself, getting out of detention early second time this week. She smiled and walked to her locker.

She started to sing "Broken" by Seether to herself quietly, packing up her books, her purse, her binders, and her tack.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" A mere wisper asked. She looked beside her, and there he was like a little lost puppy-dog. Seth Cohen.

"Do what?"

"Theres a red stain in your shirt. Might wanna get that dry cleaned." He said. He turned from her and didn't look back.

XxXxX

Summer lay on her bed. Shirtless. Pantless. She counted all her scars. 13. Theyre were only three that ment something, though. One was on her knee. She had fallen during her first dance routine. She wasn't perfect then. One was on her collar bone. It was a long, faint scratch from her first kitten. Daddy made them give it away, because Summer couldn't take care of it. She wasn't perfect then. One was on the bottom of her foot. She had stepped on glass because her father wasnt watching her, and she was trying to do things on her own. She wasnt perfect then. The last 10 were from her hurting herself. One wasn't a scar yet, though. When it was one, it would mean something. Someone actually noticed what she did.

Summer got up again and stood infront of the full-length mirror. She turned to her side and sucked in. She tried to press her stomach flat, but she couldn't. She tried to cover her scar. She could. She took her hand off her scar. She didn't want to. She sucked in again, and after satisfying herself with the mirror, she put on some jogging clothes. She ran around Newport until she felt like she was going to faint. She jogged to the beach and got a bottle of water and she decided to jogg home. When she got inside, her water was gone and her shirt was sweaty. She whiped her forehead and changed into her pajamas. She went back downstairs a few minutes later and her dad stopped her.

"What do you want for Dinner, sweety?"

"Not hungry."

"Come on, Summer we haven't eaten together in forever."

"Fine dad, I'll order it."

"Thats my girl."

Summer ordered something from 'Del Ro Choi'. It had small porteins at it was good. She ordered a veggie platter for herself and a steak for her father.

She picked at her veggie platter, hardly touching any of it. That was enough for her. Now she'd only have to punish herself for something else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright so this is abit dark and not really too Summer. But it will get less depressy.


	3. Dancing

I Dont Own The O.C.! LALALALALALALA Yay! wait. The Yay was for the lalalala crazy-singing. Not, not-owning the Oc. Cuz Thats a tragedy (

Chapter Three

Summer woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She sat up in bed and had to lay back down. She rolled over and turned on the radio. "Walkie Talkie Man" was on and she started to sing along. She tried to get up again, and to her satisfaction she could stand up. She had a shower, did her daily routine and she was out the door. In her car she turned up the radio. She was singing Note To Self by From first To Last. Soon enough Summer got to school and went to her first class - chemistry.

It was five minutes after the bell and Summer couldn't take it anymore. She hated this class and she wasn't going to stay there if the teacher wasn't even there. She took her purse and got up, running out the door before Mr. Suttner could come in.

Summer her cd player out of her locker and took it to an abandoned gym on the third floor. She turned it up as loud as she could and turned off the lights and started crazy-dancing around the gym.

_.:Well you're walkin and a talkin  
And a movin and a groovin  
And a hippin and a hoppin  
And a pickin and a boppin  
Those bods are being bad  
You better take a stand  
You gonna wake up that thing in your hand  
You're looking all around  
There is trouble to be found  
Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud  
Gotta code three  
Need back up  
Bring me  
My bright red fluro jacket:._

Summer started to spin her hair around really fast and she fell down. She started laughing and then changed the song. "Empty Apartment" By Yellowcard came on and she started singing a little bit.

_.:Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life, what's it like there?  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is  
  
Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay:._

Summer flipped to the next song and started crazy-dancing again. It was 'Boom Boom' by Britney Spears. She started to do the dance moves she learned when she was a chearleader, but suddenly stopped when she heard another movement in the room. She stopped and took off her headphones, looking around the room. She saw a guys figure in the dark, pretty far away. It looked like an afro and slightly muscular arms. Oh No. Oh God. It Couldn't Be.

"Supernerd?" Summer wispered.

"Ms.Popular crazy-dances to Walkie-Talkie man?" He countered.

"How long have you been in here?" She said, starting to get mad. She took her cdplayer off completely and set it on a bench, walking closer to Seth.

"I was in here before you actually."

Summer blushed now and got strangley nervous. "Why were you in here?"

"I guess we have some things in common, Ms.Popular."

"Would you please stop calling me that!"

"I like it." Seth said, in a small, girly voice.

Summer ignored his comment and continued talking. "What do you mean that we have things in common?"

"Well, we like the same music, although I must say I didn't approve of Britney. Shes kinda hot though. And We come in here to think.. and.." Seth paused. The stood up and pulled his shirt over his face. There was a tiny red dot and Summer ran her fingers over it. It made his skin prickle.

"Seth why?"

"Why shouldn't I? You did.."

"Well I have my reasons, Seth."

"How do you know I dont?"

Summer just stared at him. Theyre eyes exploring eachother. Then, after what seemed like nothing for Seth, Summer broke the gaze, grabbed her cd player and ran out of the gym.

XxXxXx

_  
_Summer ran to her locker, put her cd player onto the top shelf, got her books for her next classes and ran into the bathroom.She checked under every stall- no one in there. Summer locked the door and dug a new tack into her arm.She watched the blood run and the tears fall making a salty red mixture.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, So in the next couple of chapters, Im gunna make S/S come together. Summer cuts allover her body, not just her wrists, although shes yet to slit them. Summer doesnt think shes perfect, so therefore wants everything around her to be perfect. I dont have spell check on my comp, sry guys. I know im not the best speller..far from it. Thanks for the reviews though, I appreciate it!! :) Keep em comin..

Amanda.


	4. Hurt

I Dont Own The OC!! BUT Obsessed Completely is on soon. YAY!

Thanks for the reviews. Lalalala. Makes me happy. Can u tell? D

Seth paced up and down his room, a tack in hand. Yesterday, he hadn't really hurt himself, he'd just wanted to see what Summer would do. He tried to cut himself, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and quiet frankly he didn't know how Summer could.

Seth sat down on his bed and laid down. **How? It hurt me so much and I didn't even prick the skin. Why does she have to be so difficult? I wonder if all popular girls do this. Or maybe her friends dont even know. I wish I could get her to stop. **Seth turned onto his stomach.

XxXxXx

Summer stood infront of her full length mirror again that morning. She was wearing a green three quarter-length top with a yellow design and a green ruffle-layered skirt. She had to cover he scars. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and she grabbed a green versachi purse on her way out the door.

Holly, Marissa, Shannon and Elisabeth were all waiting in Marissas car.

"Wow Summer you look great." Elisabeth admired from the front seat.

"Thanks." Summer mused in a sad voice. She tried to cover it up, but it still showed through. **Ha! My fats hanging out and my nose is huge! **"So whats on the agenda for later?" Summer asked, pressing for her voice to sound light and cheery.

"Well Im hanging out with Ryan." Marissa cooed from the drivers seat. **Ryan? Who's Ryan? I'll phone her later and find out.**

"I'm going to the stables wih Shannon." Elisabeth said.

"And you Holls?"

"Im gunna try to work Brandon. I think I can get him. Tonights a party at my place, hun. Everyones gunna go. Be there." Holly said, as she got out of the car. Summer hadn't even realized that the car had stopped.

Summer got out a headed to her locker. It was gunna be a long day.

XxXxXx

Summer's last class was _finally_ over. She put her binders in her locker and reached up to get her purse. The sleave of her shirt was crumpled at the top, exposing more arm - and half her new cut. She quickly covered her arm back up, grabbing her purse with her right hand, and shutting her locker loudly. She ran down the hall and back into the empty gym and sat right in the middle of it. "Supernerd?" She wispered.

"Im here."

Summer stooched over to the back wall where he sat yesterday, and slid down next to him.

"You know how, yesterday I called you Ms.Popular?" He asked, looking down.

"Yeah."

"Does it really bug you?"

"No."

"Does 'Superbabe'?"

Summer laughed out loud. A short, tired, mean laugh. A not-funny laugh. "You've got to be kidding."

"Why?"

"Me? A Superbabe? Right."

"Why do you cut, Summer?"

Summer sighed. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Alright. But Its either me now or a shrink 10 years later."

"You when Im ready."

"How about you meet me tonight at 9."

"Hollys party..your not going?"

Seth gave her a sad smile and looked back down. "They dont call me Supernerd for nothing."

"Oh.." Summer brushed two fingers over his forearm. His hairs stood on end. She stopped. "Well tonight at 9 isn't good for me. Meet me here tomorrow afterschool." She said, got up and left, shimmying as she walked.

XxXxXx

Summer was walking around Hollys beachhouse with a marg in hand. She was in her panties and her long-sleeved green shirt from earlier that day. She was drunk already and still had thoughts on more drinks. It was another way to drown her sorrows. She quickly downed the marg and headed over to the drink-making island. She chose strawberry daquiry and poured a tall glass. She downed that quickly, too but soon her attention was drawn to the door.

"Get out of here, freak!"

"Yeah this parties for non-losers, fuck off."

"Holly would FREAK if she knew that FREAK was in here!" a drunk girl giggled.

Summer walked over to where the freak-bashing was going on and found her Supernerd - just who she'd expected.

"Hey Super.." She was cut off when she fell.

Seth caught her in his arms, and pulled her into his car. Nobody at the party noticed. Just as long as the freak was gone.

It was raining hard outside and Seth was having a hard time concentraiting on the road. He turned on the radio and winced when he heard the next song that came on.

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain   
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything _

Seth quickly turned off the radio. He didn't need this song.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, What about this chapter? Likey? No Likey? Reviews PLZ!


	5. Everything's Okay

Thanks so much for the amazng reviews, gotta luv ya! :)

Obsess Completelys on tomorrow and i cant wait!

Dont own the oc. Im not Josh Schwartz. Im a fourteen yr old girl, and im pretty damn sure Josh isn't.

XxXxXx

Summer opened her eyes. It was blurry at first. She didn't recognize where she was..until she saw him.

"Where am I?" she croaked. She had a splitting headache.

"Your at my house, alky. Bathrooms that way." He added when he saw her face. He pointed to a room next to what seemed like a bar.

The song from lastnight kept re-playing over and over in Seths mind. Those words. That time. What a coincidence.

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain   
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything _

There was now a computer in the poolhouse. Seth logged on and downloaded the song. _Hurt _by _ Johnny Cash._ He turned it up as loud as he could. The words blasted through into the bathroom and Summer heard them loud an clear. But _he _didn't know that. And he wouldn't.

Once Summer stopped throwing up, she walked out of the bathroom casually. She rolled up her sleeves. She forgot about her scar.

XxXxX

It was the biggest Seth had ever seen. It was thick, and bright red. It looked like a vein. It was almost as long as her forearm. Seth was scared.

He reached out and touched it. It popped out so far. A tear rolled down his cheak and he looked up at her. "Stop it Summer." She looked away from him.

"STOP IT SUMMER!" He yelled.

"Seth your scaring me." She wispered.

"Good Summer. Your scaring me. Stop cutting yourself."

Summer started to cry and she layed down on Seths lap. "I hate it." She said after a few seconds.

"Hate what?"

"Being me."

XxXxxXx

Summer woke up hours later on the poolhouse bed with a blanket wrapped around her. Seth wasn't in the poolhouse anymore, but there was a pill and some water on the table next to her.

Summer got up and realized for the first time what really happend last night. She groaned when she remembered she took off her pants, and looked down. She was wearing a blue and black plaid print pajama pant. She smiled, and walked out of the poolhouse.

Summer walked into the Cohen kitchen. It was a beautiful home, covered with flowers and modern paintings. Seth was eating cereal with some guy she'd never seen and a middle aged woman reading the paper was in the corner. She looked up and saw Summer, took another sip of her coffee and left the kitchen. Neither Seth or the other guy looked up.

"Wow Seth."

Seth turned around. "What?"

Summer smirked. "Nothing. Getting your attention."

Seth smiled, and took a sip of his coffe. The guy next to him turned to look at Summer.

She smiled at him and he introduced himself. **Ryan? Marissas Ryan? Wow. Hes cute!**

"So your going out with Marissa?" She asked casually.

Ryan blushed and nodded, said his goodbyes and headed out the door.

Summer looked at Seth, straight in the eyes. **Just say it!** Summer sighed. "Seth I want to thank you. If you werent there lstnight I would have gotten so..smashed..and.." she sighed again. Seth 'shh'ed her and led her to his room.

XxXxXx

**Summer. I..Love you. No! Jesus your a pussy man. Tell her you'd like to go out. Dont sound like a bitch.** Seth was staring at Summer.

"Why do you cut?" was the first thing that popped out his mouth.

Summer looked surprised, and then hurt, and then tears welled up in her eyes. "I need to punish myself some how." **Dont tell him about the food. **"Cuttings the only way."

"Why do you need to punish yourself? What'd you do?"

"Im myself. Thats enough. Im ugly and fat and nothings perfect. Im shit at school, and at life." The tears spilled over.

**Ugly? Fat? Who does she see?** "Summer. Your perfect to me."

Summer said nothing but look down.

"Would.." Seth sighed. "Do you wanna go out sometime Summer?"

Summer looked up at him as another tear rolled down her cheak. She nodded slowly. "Love to."

He started to smile. "No cutting."

She shook her head. "No cutting." She started to smile, and then, so gently touched her lips with his. It was just for a second, but it felt so right. She smiled, and so did he. And they kissed again.

_.:Can I still feel_

_Am I still real_

_You wrap your arms around me_

_And everythings okay_

_Never let me go_

_Shove me into the cold_

_Can I still feel_

_Am I still real_

_Everythings okay:._

XxXxX

Walking out of Seth Cohens house, she felt happy. She was still smiling, and she brushed her fingers against her lips. Yummy.

Now all she needed was the face and the body. **Must be skinny.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright, how'd ya like that one? I imagined being Summer for one short little second.. yummy scrumboes.

email me if you have any 

Review!


	6. Lift Me Up

I dont own the o.c. after a very hyper night of watching the oc specials twice i miss the oc more then ever. I also watched s/s vids and shows earlier. So im all pumped for writing. :)

Chapter 6

Summer and Seth sat on Seths bed, Summer was playing with Captain Oats, obviously very amused.

"Summer Im hungry lets go out!" Seth whined, lying on his back, stairing up at her.

"No!"

"Geez, fine. We'll eat here." He said, pushing himself off the bed, grabbing onto Summers hand and yanking her down the stairs.

XxXxXx

Summer and Seth both had big plates of pasta and garlic bread infront of them. Seth was shoveling his in, while Summer was ripping her garlic bread into tiny pieces and throwing them into her pasta. Seth didn't really notice, however. "So Summer.." he said inbetween spoonfulls. "What are we wearing to the halloween dance?"

Summers face went white as a ghost. She'd always had big plans for halloween dances.. but she'd just forgot this year. "Cohen what are your sizes?"

"Wha.."

"Never mind, Ill pick you up something!" Summer yelled as she ran out of the Cohen house.

XxXxXx

Summer was in a costume wherehouse. It was full of beautiful choices. And she thinks she just made hers.

Summer paid for the two outfits and rushed out of the store, egar to go home and try hers on.

When Summer got in the room she took hers out imedatly. She wanted to go for cute,hot and sassy. **This is it!** She looked infront of the mirror. She was wearing a really tight boosteay top and a whitemini skirt to match. She was going to wear a tiara and curl her hair, and wear white strappy shoes. Seths outfit was an open-white shirt you see on models with white slacks and a white mask for his face. Soon she would be ready.

XxXxXx

Summer and Seth walked into the dance together, hand in hand, just in time for a fast dance. "Comon Cohen, Im feelin' frisky!"

Seths jaw almost dropped when Summer started grinding him, but he managed to shove it aside for a little while. They continued grinding until and slow song came on. Summer pulled Seth against her and made sure every part of them touched.

"Summer.." He wispered in her ear.

"Mmm?"

"I.. Dont think I can take this.."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sounding innocent, pressing up against him harder.

"Summer I mean it. I cant.. uh... you know.. do this!"

"Am I too hot for you?" She said, half giggling half coaxing.

"Summer.." He said, warning her. He pressed her up against a wall. **Not here. **" Not here." He said, this time outloud.

"Then where?" She said. She stopped swaying with him and pressed back.

Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the dance. She started giggling and they almost made it out of the dance.. when -

"Hey Summer, nice outfit, whos your arm candy?" Holly mused. She was wearing a witch outfit and she was with Luke.

Summer didn't even stop to talk, Seth was already getting.. 'hot and bothered'. "Just that, armcandy.. bye!"

XxXxXx

Summer and Seth couldn't exactly controle themselves when they were alone in Seths house. They ran up to his room, and got right down to busness.. Well almost. Right before 'it' happend, Summer stopped Seth. "Wait!" Summer had wispered. "Maybe we should, ya know, wait. To see if we really love eachother. Please baby?"

Seth nodded. He knew when Summer was serious it was a good idea to let her ide win. "Sum.. are you a virgin?" She nodded and wispered a yes, then started to cry. "Summer! Whats wrong?"

"Its SO embarrassing! I mean, I like killed you."

"What do you mean?"

"I made you all hot, and then Im just like no. That cant be healthy."

"Its fine Summer... I.. I love you."

Summer gave a slight smile. "I love you too."

Seth put his clothes back on, and headed out the door..almost.

"Seth?" summer wispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No.." He said as he walked out of the room.

Summer squeezed the blankets and stayed there for as long as she could.

XxXxXx

**Almost Home.** Summer thought. All she'd have to do, is round the bend then go another block. **Almost Home.** Suddenly Summer felt something hard hit her head, and she was out cold.

When Summer came to She didn't know where she was..

She felt a tugging at her panties and a hand run up her thigh..

"GET OFF ME!" no use.

She felt someone enter her and it was all becoming all too real.

She cried out again, but the man just hit her this time, and she was out again.

When she came to this time, she was left on the sidewalk. Her skirt was only half way up her body, and her top was completely gone. Her hair was messed up and her tiara broken. Her makeup was messy and all over her face, and she was still crying. One of her shoes were broken and one was gone completely. She scraped herself off the ground and cried until she got home.

_.:I believe your insecure_

_I believe your insecure_

_Ill lead you into gold_

_Like the secrets that you hold_

_Lift me up darling_

_Lift me up when your down:._


	7. The Letter

Thanks for liking it. It means junk. Haha. No, I dont talk like that. Do you even get it? Anyways. No Seth isnt a virgin. Yummy. Watch Unbroken. It inspired me. I dont own the characters, just this story.

Chapter 6

Summer started thrashing around her room, knocking things off shelves and tables. She threw a phone at her mirror and it smashed into little pieces. She started crying and slumped down leaning on her dresser-drawers for support. She cried herself to sleep.

XxXxXx

Seth pased back and forth his room, holding onto Captain Oats. He was petting his maine and thinking to himself. **Did I rush it? Does she hate me for trying?... No ofcorse she doesn't she wanted it to.. right? God why hasn't she phoned me?** Seth was interupted by a ringing sound at his door. He droped Captain Oats on his bed and ran for it. **Maybe its her.. **As he opened the door, the smile on his face dropped. He didn't know how to feel.

"Anna?"

"Hey, Seth! You remember!" She smiled and jumped on his neck for a hug.

**What a fucking coincidence..**

"Anna what are you doing here? This is an awesome surprise!" He said, putting on a smile. **Jesus.**

"Well, Im at sailing camp again this Summer, aren't you?"

"Um, well no Im not."

"Oh.." Anna looked disipointed. "Well anyways, Im at sailing camp again, and I thought I'd drop in before we started. Its in a week. Maybe I can get you to go?"

"Haha, sorry Elmo, doubt it. Got myself a girlfriend this time." Seth said, smiling. Elmo was a nickname Seth gave to Anna three years ago at the first ever sailing camp. She had everything 'elmo' all over her bunk. He'd been calling her that ever since.

**I dont even have a nickname for Summer..**

"So, uhh.. Elmo.. wanna sit?"

"Um, actually Seth, do you mind if I get a drink? Im parched."

"What, not enough water out in the pacific ocean?"

"Ha. Im laughing on the inside."

"Really? I thought your inside was empty.."

"Thats why the laughter echo's."

"Mm."

Anna grabbed herself a bottle of water out from the fridge door. "You want one, skipper?"

"Would you give skipper a rest there gramma?" Seth laughed. There was an old joke about Seth, and how he 'liked' old men, from camp.

"Do you want a bottle of water or not, Seth?" Anna asked, straining on the "th" sound.

Seth grabbed the water from Annas hand. "Thanks 'Mo."

Anna sat on the couch, in a 'sexy' position. It was the first time Seth noticed how short Annas skirt was, and how low-cut her shirt was.

"Um, so 'mo, I better get going, I mean.. I need to go shopping with my girlfriend."

"But Seth, You live here."

"Right. So that means..?"

"Maybe I should go."

"Right. Maybe you should. What hotel?"

"Four seasons."

"Room number?"

"Ill give you my cell number, skipper."

"Okay.."

Anna wrote down a few numbers on Seths hand, and then a little heart and 'A.S.' after it. "Bye Snugglebee!" She yelled, why walking out of the door.

**Snugglebee? What the fuck?**

"Snugglebee huh?" Sandy asked as he walked into the room.

"Uhh.. I guess so?"

"What ever happened to Skipper?"

"You knew about that?!"

"I knew about everything. Was that Anna? What happened to Summer, son?"

"Yes and, Im about to go get her. Maybe a little mall time."

"Uh-oh, what'd you do this time?"

"Dunno. But, hey it was great talking to you. Or no, but hey. Im going to get Summer now. Bye."

Seth made a run for the door, and headed to Summers.

XxXxXx

Thankfully, Summer got her room cleaned up before Seth got there, and put on a good face. When she woke up, she found bruses on both her inner-thighs and on both her upper-arms. She wore jeans and a long-sleeved tee shirt. Her hair was still messy, but she cleaned it up so it looked like it was supposed to be that way. Everyone was stairing at her. Did they know?

"Hey, Maybe we should get something to eat?" Seth suggested.

"Im not hungry."

"Your _never_ hungry Summer."

"Fine, lets go eat!" **And make me EVEN FATTER! Jesus, thanks Cohen. I'll have you to blame.**

They stopped in at the food court, Seth got a large Poutine and a small cheeseburger for himself, and - "What do you want sweety?"

"Whatevers fine."

-A small poutine and 4 chicken nuggets.

Summer was shoveling hers in. **Man this is good.** She quickly was done the poutine and was halfway through her chicken. Now they were both done.

"Cohen, I need to go to the bathroom."

He nodded his head, and she headed off. He figured it was a 'womens problem' and he definitly didnt want to ask.

XxXxXx

Summer started throwing up the food that was consumed only minutes before, making sure none of it Settled in her stomach. She gagged herself again, huring to make sure no-one heard her. Once she was sure it was all out, she flushed the toilet and washed out her mouth, heading out the bathroom door.

**Whos that talking to Cohen?**

**Wow. Shes hot. **She had short, pixie blonde hair, and a punky-'her-own-style' look. _Anna._

As Summer got closer, The pixie walked off, struting her stuff. **Hey! I have the same skirt!**

XxXxXx

As Summer got out of Cohens car, she started to see something white flickering from the bottom of her door. She bent down and picked it up. **Oh My God. **It was a letter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, whatd you think? Hope ya liked. Hope the nicknames made sense. Reviews would be appreciated.

Amanda.

Brodes - Evil Look Muahaha. See if you picked up on what he ment by **What a fucking coincidence. **Any ideas? (Note This is for all readers).


	8. Tom

Umm.. I dont even know what an AU is.. if you dont like the story, stop reading. I made a one-shot about Summer. Check it out :). Thanks for the supporters. And, LIZZIE9 is the only one to get the 'hidden-message' about Seth-Anna relationship.

Chapter 8

"T-Tom?" Summer spit out, as she backed up against her bed-room wall.

Tom was Summers moms ex-fling who, I guess, still held a grudge.

"Thats right, Summer, Darling." He had a strong, evil grip on her arms. She was pinned against the wall.

"Tom?.. Oh my god. Its you."

XxXxXx

Seth was up in his room, listening to Bright Eyes when the doorbell rang. He ran downstairs hoping it was Summer, but no. Again, it was.. Anna. "Oh.. hey Anna."

"Dont sound so happy to see me." Anna smiled.

"No, no I am. Haha, so.."

Anna walked into Seths house, took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Why do you like the kitchen so much 'Mo?"

"Not sure."

Anna bumped into Kirsten and Sandy, they were on theyre way !"

Anna and Kirsten hugged quickly and Sandy and Kirsten just left, without saying another word."

"So, Skipper. Water this time?"

Seth nodded his head and took the water. Anna started heading up to his room.

XxXxXx

"T-Tom? What are you doing? Wheres.. Wheres my mother?"

"She left me for another fuckin' bastard.." He squeezed harder on her fore-arms and Summer winced.

"Tom, did you.." She couldnt bring herself to say the word 'rape'. "Did you attack me two nights ago?"

"No, ofcorse not, Darling. You liked it. So it was attacking you." He brushed her hair back with a single finger, and then placed his hand back, where it was before.

Summer winced again. "Oh.."

"I didn't like it.." She muttered. He squeezed her arms as tight as she could. They were turning purple beneath his hands, and suddenly he let go of them. She dropped to the floor, in a laying down position. "Just they way I like you." He said, grining evilly.

XxXxXx

"So.. Seth. Still have Captain Oats?" Anna asked, barely in the door of his room. He nodded and she shut the door. "Wow. I still have Captain Elmo too." Captain Elmo was Annas plastic horse that she talked to at sailing camp.

"Anna? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." She said, she was lying on Seths bed, in just the right position, so you could see up the tini-itty-bitty skirt she was wearing.

"Do you smoke?"

"Um.. yeah. Why?"

"Thats kinda... gross. You smell really bad."

"Well you didn't mind it when we were having sex at sailing camp!" Anna yelled, obviously getting offended.

"Anna, your lucky my parents arent home!"

"Why? IM not the one that would get in shit for not being a fucking virgin!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Seth.. why wont you kiss me? You still love me.. I know it." Anna said in a flirtatious voice.

"What? ANNA! We just were yelling at eachother.. and now? You want me to kiss you? What the hell! You know Im with Summer.."

"You dont love her, Seth. I KNOW you dont love her!"

"Havent you been watching a little too much swimfan?"

"Seth, baby. Kiss me." Anna leaned in, and Seth blocked off his lips with his hand. "Fuck off, 'mo. Seriously, I LOVE SUMMER ROBERTS!"

"Then why isn't she here?"

Seth thought about it or a moment. He didn't want Anna to know, but.. **Why wasn't Summer here? **She hadn't been here since.. well okay, since two nights ago, but that was a longtime in the Summereth relationship.

"Come with me." Seth said, pulling Anna, up and off the bed. They got into his car. Summers house was the destination.

XxXxXx

Seth and Anna pulled up to Summers house, both getting out at the same time. **Holy shit. Its bigger then Seths house.**

They climbed the stairs, and heard screams. Seth started to run as fastly up the stairs as he could, but Anna was in quick persuit. Seth opened the door, and saw Summer. With another guy. **What the fuck?** At first, Seth thought Summer was cheating on him. But the look on Summers face, made him change his mind. Tears were streaked down her face and he noticed the guy holding her hands down. **Oh my god. This is dude is raping her.**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

So?

AND no, Seth isn't gunna just sit there and let the dude rape poor Sum.


	9. The Knife

Glad you liked it. Read. Yeah. Dont own the oc. .Jeez thats annoying! :)

Chapter 9

Seth was now ontop of Tom, beating the hell out of him. Tom was unconsious and Seth was satisfied enough, for now. Summer was in the corner, shaking rapidly and rocking back and forth.

"Wow." Anna said, shaking her head. "You have one messed up girlfriend."

This set Seth off, yet again. "Get out, Anna! Get out, and dont come back! Ever."

"Shut up Seth! Get off it! You had sex with me. I know you still love me. You just have to be with this piece-off-shit nut-case so your 'popularity' will sky-rocket. Well guess what? On monday, Im starting at Harbor. I'm going to make your life a living hell!" Anna turned on her heel and raced out of Summers house.

Seth was appalled, and nervous. **What the hell did she mean? Oh my god. She heard it.** Seth thought, looking at Summer.** She knows we had sex.**

"Baby.'' Seth cooed, as he came closer to her. He touched her knee and she just slightly moved to the right, so he couldn't touch her anylonger.

"Seth." Summer croaked. "I don't care you too did it. Please, just dont touch me right now."

Seth nodded. "My house?"

"I guess so."

They stood up and walked off.

XxXxXx

(-Note. I know they didn't really do anything with 'Tom'. Lets just say he's dead now, okay?-)

XxXxXx

.Three Days Later.

Summer went into one of the closest girls bathrooms. She checked under all the stalls, then locked the door. It was her routine. She took out something different this time, though. It was a knife. She didn't want to slit her wrists. She didn't want to die. She just wanted to punish herself. She took the knife, and tipped the point into her arm. She pulled it along. There was a deep, red line going from her elbow, to her wrist on the very outside of her arm.

XxXxXx

Seth was walking in the hall, next to the calfiteria when he bumped into someone. Anna. Then he saw her carrying something.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

VERY short, I know. Im wasn't sure where to go with this chapter though. Im still trying to think of the Anna-plot. She wont be a big part of this story though, so dont worry.

Reviews, thanks. I'll post very soon as this chapter was short :). Keep reading.


	10. Revenge

Posting already. I post fast. Dont own the oc.

Chapter 10

Anna had a whole bunch of papers in her hand, but when she saw Seth looking at the she quickly stuffed them in her backpack.

"I have a surprise for you Seth."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

He did.

She leaned in, a brushed his lips with a finger. Then before he could open his eyes, she put one free hand over it, and stuck a sign on his back that said "My girlfriends a whore." He didn't feel it, and he didn't take it off.

"That was it?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Bye Seth. I dont have time for your games!" She said, trying to confuse him.

He shook his head a stalked down the hall to Summers locker. They took eachothers hand and walked down to English. People were laughing at them on the way, but Seth took it in stride because it always happened to him. Summer wasn't used to it. She worried.

They opened door to room 109 , but Mr.Boiton stopped Seth. He wispered "I dont think your shirt is very appropreate, " In his ear. By this time, Summer had seen the back of him. "Seth!" She yelled. She started to cry.

"What!!"

"Your..Your shirt.."

"What does it say?"

"Wait.." She said, slowing on the tears. "Its taped on!" **I wondered why a Taking Back Sunday shirt would say that.**

Summer took off the sign and showed it to him.

"Oh my god. Sorry baby. I didnt know it was there." Seth hugged her, and she hugged back.

XxXxXx

Seth opened his locker and A plastic horse fell out. **Captain Oats? No.._Captian Elmo._**

He slammed his locker and went to find Anna.

XxXxXx

He caught up with her eventually, and turned her around. "What are you doing!?" he yelled. He held up the horse, and the sign, but suddenly stopped talking when he saw what Anna was doing. She was putting up posters. Posters saying: "SUMMER ROBERTS: BIG WHORE! DOING HER MOMS EX-BOYFRIEND MANY MORE!"

"What are you doing!!" He yelled again, ripping down posters. "You know thats not true!" He wispered.

"Yeah. But no one else does. She'll want to leave. Then you'll need comforting. And I'LL be here." She said, smiling evilly.

"No. She wont leave. Shes stronger then that. And I would _never_ want to be comforted by you, thanks. But no."

He walked away, trying to find Summer.

Only one thing was on his mind.

_Revenge._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Like?


	11. Dear Diary

_Not So Perfect_

_Chapter 11_

_If you could be my punk rock princess,I would be your garage band king. - Something Corporate_

Summer was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Empty gym. **Wheres Seth!** And just when she thought it, he came racing through the door..

"I got it!" He wispered, pretty loudly.

"Shh!" Summer hushed him, and he blushed.

She took it out of his hand and shoved it in her backpack.

"So you know what to do?" Seth asked, ancsious.

"Yes! I'll come to your house early and then we can come to school and..." She smiled an evil grin.

XxXxXxXx

Summer flipped through Annas diary looking for something juicy. The front pages she couldn't believe. She got mad.

Diary:

First year of SailingCamp. I just met this boy named Seth Cohen. Hes really funny and really cute! He even has a horse like Captain Elmo. I really like him Diary.

**Blah blah blah. Next page.**

She turned the page, but she looked at the spine of the book. Pages were ripped out. She ran her fingers over the crinkly pages started to wonder what they said. She read the next page.

Diary:

Me and Seth had sex tonight. I think we should have waited..but..hes amazing. I love him so much, he promised me forever.

**He promised me forever too.**

I wanna do it again. But im never gunna do it with anyone but him.

Summer turned the pages toalmost the back of the book.

Diary:

I can't believe hes finally with her. Hes always loved her. I can't compete with that.But I can try.. We saw her get raped. It was scary.. But I have to do what I have to do.

Summer froze. She couldn't photo-copy these pages of Annas diary if it never said her name.And if it said they saw her get raped.

She turned the next two pages and found something she could use.

Today atschool, I handed out fliers saying Summer Roberts was a whore. Ha! Who would believe that? Stupid, Stupid people.Shes the most tight person ever. I think I actually might win Seth back, if the school keeps believing the stupid rumors.

That was all she needed.

XxXxXxXx

The next morning Summer got dressed as quickly as she could. She picked a new disigner lable dress and slipped it on. It had ruffle sleeves, and a low-cut ruffle top. It was tight all the way down, and stopped just below her ass.There were ruffles there, too and it had a silver stripe in the middle. She slipped on some Silver Jimmy Choo's and was out the door.

She ran into theCohen house and went straight into Seths room. He wasn't there. She layed down on his bed and read the Diary again.

Seth walked in minutes later. "Wow, Its always nice to walk into my room and have a beautiful girl lying down on my bed." Seth smiled.

Summer smiled and Seth kissed her on the forehead. "So? Find anything?"

"Read." She pointed to what she found lastnight and he read it.

"Wow. Good stuff. Alright, lets go make copies."

XxXxXx

"Take one!" Summer called and handed a piece of paper to a student.

They'd handed out about 1000 already, theyd have to make more copies.

"Take one!" Summer called again, but this time she didn't realize who she gave one to.

"This is from my Diary!" Anna yelled.

"Thats right! Thanks Anna, now everyone knows its NOT fake!"

"Oh my god. Whyd you do this?"

"Maybe so people would know Im not a whore? And that your a dirty bitch?"

"Not a whore? Maybe not on the inside, but look what your wearing. Your deffinitly a slut on the outside."

"Whatever Anna. Im not. Your the one who had sex when you were.. what? 14?"

"I love him. So I really dont care."

"Please. You just think You love him. He doesnt love you."

"No?"

"No."

"You dont love him. You cant even have sex with him, get, you had sex with your moms ex-boyfriend." Anna didn't need to say it loud. She new it already bugged Summer. If she was lucky she'd slit her wrists and she'd be there to comfort Seth.

Summer couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to feel sorry for herself anymore.

"Stupid BITCH!" She yelled. She dropped all her fliers and charged at Anna. Anna turned around in time to see a blurr of Summer running at her.

Summer jumped ontop of Anna and punched her face twice. Anna turned them over so Anna was ontop and punched Summer once, before Summer pushed her off and Anna went rolling a few feet away. She kicked her once, then got ontop of her and started punching her again. " I hate you!" She muttered. She pulled her hair and punched her one more time before Seth pulled her off Anna.

"Jesus Summer that was hot!" Seth smiled.

"I told you he still loved me!" Anna shouted from the ground.

Summer looked at Seth and he let her go, as Summer fled to the ground again, lashing out at Anna.

XxXxXx

Seth held an ice pack to Summer right cheek. "She hit hard, Cohen." Summer whined.

"Summer, she only hit you once. You beat the shit out of her."

Summer smiled. "Yeah I did, didn't I."

Seth smiled too. "I think you have some new friends, Sum."

She laughed, as Seth pointed to the guys crouding around Summer.

"They might even want your autograph. There has never been a catfight at harbor before. Actually theres never been any fight before."

Summer laughed again. Her dress was ripped almost in two in the stomach, so she had to keep pulling the front up, and there was a rip in the middle of the chest. One of her Jimmy Choo's was completely ruined. But she didnt care. It felt good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Like that chapter? My keyboards sort of messed up. I tried my best trying to keep the space bar working. Thanks. Reviews.


	12. Swimming

New Chappy time :)

_I can feel my mind, wandering again. Into where I dont know, and will I ever get home? Time starts moving, faster than I can. And I'm sick of this scene, I need to break the routine. - From First To Last._

Chapter 12

Summer started belting out a song from the Cohens kitchen. She was listening to the top 40 and Seth kept complaining about every song that came on.

"Summer! This one sounds exactly like the last one they played!"

"Cohen,the last one was a guy singing!"

"So?"

"Cohen!

"What?"

"Uggh! Dont you even like THIS song?"

"No. What are goodies anyways?" Seth was talking about the song Goodies by Ciara.

Summer laughed at him and tilted her head. "Are you serious?"

Seth gave her a blank stare and nodded his head, blushing.

Summer wispered it in his ear as she placed a sandwich infront of him.

"Ohh! Hey, wheres your lunch?"

"Not hungry."

"Summer! You need to eat something if we're going swimming."

"Fine! I'll eat your pickle." Summer laughed, as she picked up a slice of pickle from his plate.

"Hey! I meant something that was bigger then a pickle.. and that isn't mine!"

"Fine." Summer walked over to the cupboards and got out two slices of bread and put them in the toaster. They popped up a few seconds later and she spread garlic butter on them. "Mmm." She was done them quickly, about the same time Seth was done his sandwich.

"I need to go change into my suit. I'll be right back." Summer stated simply. She skippy away from the kitchen, walked into Seths room and grabbed her bikini. It was red and black and it had ties on the sides. She ran to the bathroom and got changed. Then, she bent over the toilet and gagged herself.

XxXxXx

She jumped into the pool and Seth caught her.

"Cohen that was fun."

"Oh yeah?" He said, flirting with Summer.

"Yeah."

Seth threw her up in the air and she landed at the other side of the pool. When Summer came up for air, she got out of the pool. She hopped into the hot tub and said to Seth: "When are you parents gunna be home?"

Seth swam over to the edge of the hot tub, intreeged. "Why?" He said, with an arched eyebrow.

Summer pulled him into the hot tub, and pinned him up against the side. "Just wondering." She said, slyly.

Seth smirked. "Not til tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Summer said, pressing her lips onto his. She loved how he tasted. **Oh my god my fat is pressing up against him.** She stopped kissing him and backed away.

"Summer, you knowww I can't handle it when you tease me."

"Sorry, Cohen. I think, I think Im just gunna go.."

Seths face went blank. "What? Why? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Seth. I just.. I haven't been home in a while.. Sorry. I'll be back later?"

Seth nodded his head and Summer kissed him on the cheek as she left.

XxXxXx

Summer logged into her computer. She just had a shower, and she was toweling her hair dry. She logged into her idname and typed her password in. She started fidgeting with the strap on her tank-top as it logged her in.

Holly, Seth, Marissa, Ryan and Jackie were on. **Seems like no-ones doing anything tonight.**

Marissa and Seth imiately im-ed her.

**CoopLuvsRy : _Hey Sumz!_**

Summer started laughing to herself.

**SummerBreeze :_ Hey Coop.. that sounds so ghetto._**

**CoopLuvsRy :_ Haha yur right. Anywayz (haha) what are you doing?_**

**SummerBreeze : _Umm absolutely nothing. Sitting here in my pjs. N u?_**

**CoopLuvsRy : _Eating Chips._**

**SummerBreeze : _Ew! You know how unhealthy those are? There full of greese! Ew Coop._**

Summer flipped to the Seth Convsersation.

**CptnOatsPrnssSprkl : _Hey sugar._**

**SummerBreeze : _Hey Baby. Sorry I didn't come back. I dont feel well._**

**CptnOatsPrnssSprkl : _Thats alright_._ My parents came home early and wanted a "family" dinner. So thats why Ryan me are home n u and riss aren't here. :)_**

**SummerBreeze : _Guess it was for the best then huh?_**

**CptnOatsPrnssSprkl : _Well I wouldn't say THAT! :) Anyways Im going. Hmwrk, school tomorrow. Luv u Sum._**

**SummerBreeze : _Luv u2 Cohen. c u 2moro._**

**CptnOatsPrnssSprkl is offline.**

Summer closed the conversation and clicked on Marissa.

**SummerBreeze : _So Cooper, what are u wearing 2moro?_**

**CoopLuvsRy : _I think Im gunna wear my new Stella McCartney jeans, and my new green-buttoned top. Jimmy Choo's. Louis Vitton clutch and Chain's earings. Sound good?_**

**SummerBreeze : _Sounds amazing. Luvvin the new Chain's earings. So this is what I was thinking: my red and blue mini-mini and my new blue top with the sparkle design thing. Blue Starr earings and a prada bag. Louis Vitton shoes._**

**CoopLuvsRy : _Fantastic. It'll look smash Sum. I hafta go. Bed. Why are you still up you usually go to bed before I do._**

**SummerBreeze: _Time?_**

**CoopLuvsRy: _almost 3 am_.**

**SummerBreeze: _I gotta get2 bed._**

**CoopLuvsRy is offline.**

XxXxXx

Summer walked into forth period and sat down next to Seth. "Hey." he wispered. She kissed him on the lips and said 'hey' back.

"I hate this class." She wispered. She didnt really know why she was wispering. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Me too."

"So lets go."

Seth and Summer both grabbed their books and walked into the school parkinglot. They stopped at Seths car, and Summer got in.

"Im just gunna take you straight home." Seth said.

"Why?"

"Im planing something for later tonight. Come over then, okay?" He said, slowing down at her house.

"Alright." She smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. A slow, passionate kiss. She pressed her body up against him, just so. She knew she left him wanting more. She couldn't wait for tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Yeeyah. So. How'd you like it? Not too much drama in that one. That was hard to do. :)**

**Review.**

**Pllzz read my new story. Thanks.**


	13. Bo & Eddie

Heres another. Thanks Brodes!

_I can feel a change. I can feel, can you feel it? See it on the street watching heat from the pavement. - Sugarcult_

Chapter 13

Seth set the last few roses in their vases and lit the last few candles. He told Ryan to watch the house, so it wouldn't burn down, and then when he heard the car pull up, to slip over to Marissas. Ryan was in the livingroom, and Seth slipped out the door and into his car.

Seth stopped the car and got out. He raced up to the front-door and rang the bell. A few seconds later Summer came out, looking stunning. She was in a very short red dress and Jimmy Choo's. Her hair was curly and and her make-up was smokey.

"Wow. Summer. Wow."

Summer smiled and grabbed his hand. They got in the car and Seth put a blindfold over her eyes and she started to giggle. "We should hold onto this Cohen."

"Summer.." he said huskily.

"Sorry. I'll keep it in my pants." She giggled again.

XxXxXx

Seth lead Summer out of the car and into the house. As she walked her into the living room, he stared at his work. Nice. He undid the blind-fold and she squeeled with delight. "Oh Cohen! I love it!" She couldnt take it anymore. She needed him. She pressed him up against a wall and captured her lips against his. She could smell his calogne and loved it. She loved him. She was just about to move farther, but a huge bang right above them scared them out of the kiss.

"Cohen what was that?"

"I dont know." He said, his voice shaking. It sounded like a window breaking. And then they heard voices.

"Theyre suppossed to be gone tonight." an unfarmiliar voice said.

"Haha. Stupid people. We can take all there stuff.. right Eddie?"

"Yes Bo. Shh."

They were coming closer.

Summer and Seth squirried quickly to the closet. Thankfully, it locked on the inside.

Summer started to cry, and Seth held her closely.

"Im scared!" Summer wispered.

"Give me your phone." Seth wispered back.

She handed the phone over to him and he dialed 911.

"911 state your emergencey."

"There are two men in my house, that are not supposed to be here. They were talking about stealing our stuff. Im in the closet with my girlfriend."

"Whats your address?"

"7679 Bright Water ave."

"We'll send help."

He hung up and gave the phone back to Summer. She kissed his cheek and held onto him tightly. A few minutes later they heard sirens and the police officer told them they could get out of the closet. They walked out and instantly they found things missing.

"We got here too late." the officer explained. "I suggest not staying here tonight, though. Do you have anywhere else to stay?"

Summer nodded. "He can stay with me."

The officers left, and Seth packed a bag. They left for Summers house.

XxXxXxXx

"Im sorry it ruined our night." Seth wispered to Summer.

"It didn't, Cohen, dont worry about anything." Summer said, playing with his hair.

"I..I never got to give this to you." Seth said, taking a box out of his bag.

She opened it and gasped. It was beautiful dark-blue chandeliar earings.

"I love you Cohen." She said, leaning in to kiss him. It was long and passionate.

They both got into Summers bed and turned off the night.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Short, I know. It didn't really turn out as good as I hoped. Review.


	14. Flashbacks & Falling

Not So Perfect

Chapter 14

-Flashback-

_Summer Roberts had long raven hair running down her bare back. She was wearing a bikini. She was at her bestfriends house. Marissa Cooper was inside watching tv, while Summer was outside swimming. They were both totally okay with it. Marissa knew everything about her. Eveerything except the real reason she was outside. Summer knew that Seth was having his 14th birthday party and she always watched him from the fence. She always felt so bad. He never had anyone there except a little plastic horse, his mom and dad, his grandfather and the odd time he had his aunt there, too. She carefully sliped back into the house. He never knew._

_-end-_

Summer shook her head to wake herself up from this daydream. Flashback. Whatever.

-Flashback-

_It was the firstday of grade 9. She never expected to be popular. But she already was. She saw Seth Cohen. Sure, he listened to Emo music, and he hung out by himself but just because he hung out by himself didn't mean he was a loser. Alot of people hung out by themselves. She walked into her french class. He was by himself. He wanted to cry out for him. But that was against the rules._

_-end-_

Summer tossed in bed. She watched Seth sleep.

_-She cut herself all the time. All the time until she met Seth Cohen._

-_They almost had sex. She thought it was wrong. She'd be introuble. So she left, and got raped. She would have been so much safer with Seth.-_

Summer decided she was safe. She stared at Seth again. She put her arms around him and fell asleep.

XxXxXx

Summer sat down with Seth in the kitchen.

"Im hungry." he complained.

"Im not."

"Summer your never hungry."

"Can we go watch a movie?"

"Uhh, Yeah sure. Wats in mind?"

"Mean Girls, The Girl Next Door or.."

"Nope! You said The Girl Next Door you can't take it back!!"

Summer started laughing. "Okay, okay horn-boy. Settle down we'll watch it. The girls hot."

"Yes she is!"

"Watch it there, cheesepuff."

"Watch it, dont call me cheesepuff!"

Summer stuck her toungue out at him.

"Is that an invite?"

Summer winked. "Maybe." She grabbed his hand and took him into the living room. They turned on the movie and sat for about 10 minutes before Summer got up. "I need a drink." She said slowly. She held her head, once she got into the kitchen and took a deep breath. She opened the fridge.

Seth heard a huge drop. He raced into the kitchen and saw Summer laying on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright. Wierd chap. Like tho?


	15. NuChapsSoonPlzReadThis

Okay everyone, after reading this story myself I found this was one of my best stories. Anyone else who really liked this story will be please(i hope) to find that Im making new chapters for this story. There was never any endings to it(just pretend) and this will be one of my frequently updated stories again.

There will be one or two new chaps in store for the next few days.

Thanks, tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks.


	16. Clous Hoops

Alright. So I dont know if you've heard Im starting this again - but I am. heres the next chap and I hope you like it. I'll try to make it as long as possible.

X

**"Summer?" Seth rushed into the kitchen from the livingroom, seeing her petit body laying on the ground beside the fridge.**

**Seth knew what this ment. He knew that his worst fears had now become reality when he saw her body laying. She _had_ been annorexic, or bulimic or whatever she was. He didn't want to take her to the hospital, he didn't want to lose her for months or years or - if she never got better - forever.**

**Seth tapped her face gently, and rubbed her hand hoping she would wake up. She didn't, so he got a glass of water, proped her head up and tried to pour it down her throat. That didn't exactly work either when it came back out.**

**He gently set her head back on the ground, and grabbed the phone. Taking a deep breath he dialed '911' and waited for them to pick up.**

**"911 state your emergency."**

**"Um.. my um.. my girlfriend just passed out on the floor and she isn't.. um.. waking up."**

**"Okay, whats your address, sir?"**

**"7679 Bright Water ave."**

**"Someone will be there to assist you imidately."**

**Seth thanked her and pressed 'talk' on the phone. He set it back on the counter, and sat patiently on the ground next to Summer, occasionally wispering 'I love You's or, 'Why?'s.**

**X**

**Summer was put on watch for a few days. She ate some of the food they gave to her, and stuck some of it in a napkin when the gard turned away. She was emitted back to the Cohens.**

**X**

**"Summer I missed you so much!" Marissa said as they hugged. Marissa was in an off the shoulder black Jimmy Choo creation. Summer hugged her back, and laughed. She was wearing a red, mid-calf length Louis Vuitton dress, with red and black heals. **

**They were seated by the waiter. Summer and Marissa accross from eachother and Seth and Ryan at their sides. **

**They quietly ate their soups or salads, Marissa's big Amethest ring clunking against the side of her bowl everytime she went for more.**

**Summer ws quickly finished her small salad, and she took a sip from her sprite. **

**"So, Summer. Um.. Since this is our aniversary I wanted to.. I wanted to give you this." He said nervously. He took a small box out of his pocket and gave it to her.**

**She bit her lip as she opened it, and when she did her eyes lit up and there was a smile plastered to her lips. **

**"Oh Seth!!" She cried and hugged him. She never wanted to let go.**

**They were white gold Clous hoops, with diamonds on the front, by Louis Vuitton.**

**She slipped them in her ears imidately and the smile never left her face.**

**Xxxx**

Alright, so thats the next chapter up. It wasn't very long, but I wanted to see how you like it before I did too much. Plus I wanted to get the fainting thing cleared up.


	17. Jesus

Chapter 17

X

A few nights after the dinner out ,there was a carnival at the pier.

Summer _hated_ the carnvial. It was full of carnies and dirty people and _tones_ of food. Not that she could ever admit it tho, because: who hated carnivals?

Summer got in line with Seth to some lame-ass ride. She was _so_ over the carnvial thing. Already. And it had just started. They boarded the Zipper. It started up and they flipped and turned in the air. She started to scream, and she held onto Seth as tight as she could.

They got off, and she told Seth she wanted to leave. Like, _now._

Who cares if she was a total bitch lately? She was intitled to be something since they took _annorexic_ away. And she was getting fat.

Seth, who obviously didn't care if she was fat or not, because right now, he was trying to get some.

"No."

"No what?"

"No sex."

"Why?"

"No sex!" She yelled, as she stormed out of his room and out to her car.

"Jesus christ she's being a bitch."

xXx 

_Okay so that was a VERY short chapter. I know. but i havent updated in a while._


	18. A Moment On The Lips, Forever on The Hip...

**Brodieeeee I owe you!! Muahaha. Thanks.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"So, what did you plan on doing." Summer asked, tapping her foot on the carpetted floor.

"Movie?"

Summer shrugged.

"I, Robot?"

She shrugged again.

"Yes, or no, Summer?" Seth demanded, growing impatient.

"Yes. Jeez. Sorry."

Seth nodded and put the DVD in, sitting on the couch, next to Summer.

"Im hungry." She complained.

"You are. Okay.. wait! You are?" Seth said, now smiling.

"Umm yeah, Cohen, everyone gets hungry."

"Right." Seth said, trying to stay casual. "What do you want? Ohh my mom just bought some great.. surprise. I'll be right back, you watch the movie."

Summer rolled her eyes, but smiled at how happy she was making Seth, just by telling him she was hungry - which she wasn't.

Seth came out minutes later with two plates of double carmel cheesecake.

"Wow.. wow."

"Thats what I said when I first laid eyes on you." Seth smirked.

"Cohen don't be so cheesy."

"Ha. Cheesy. Cheesecake. Get it?"

"Mmhm, your funny Cohen." Summer took a bite of her cheesecake. "Oh my god. This is so good. Its like, orgasmic."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm." Summer took another bite, finishing off her piece.

"Maybe you should have some more then."

"Mm, shh Cohen, the movies starting."

-----------------------------------------------------

Summer awoke to the end of the I,Robot credits and a snoring Seth. She glanced at her watch, cursing, and got off the couch. She grabbed her coat and left without waking up Seth.

When Summer got home, her step-monster was waiting for her, a glass of red-wine clutched tightly in her hand.

"Where were you?"

"At Cohens.."

"Well, your late. Jesus, you are getting fat, Camillia." Camillia was Summers middle name.

Summer rolled her eyes. "And _you_ are a bitch, twice."

"Don't get smart with me you ingrateful tramp. Now you see those bruses on arm, I can do them again, don't think I can't. You hear me?"

"Mm." Summer said, looking down.

"What?"

"Yes."

"Thats right." Claudia muttered. "Now go to your room."

"Go to my room? I'm not six."

"Shut up! Go!"

Summer rolled her eyes, once again (it had become a strong habbit for her) and trugged up two flights of stairs to her room.

Claudia downed 4 sleep-ez pills and waited for them to kick in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer imideatly turned up the music that was already playing on her sterio and flopped on her bed. One song ended as another began and 'Stupid Girl' was flooding her room.

Since Summer wasn't exactly in the mood for such a song, she turned the radio off, and grabbed the phone. She punched in 7 numbers and soon the phone at the Coopers was ringing shrilly.

"Hello?" An out of breath woman asked.

"Oh, hi , is Marissa around?" Summer asked, trying to sound plesant.

"Ofcourse, if she's not with you, where would she be?" Julie laughed slightly. "Alright dear, one second?"

"Mmhm."

"Hello?"

"Coop!"

"Hey Summ. Whats up?"

"Nuthing I am so bored, hopefully the step-monster is conked out by now, let me alone."

"How is Claudia anyway?"

"A bitch."

"Summer."

"Who cares how she is, Coop? Shes ruining my life."

"Oh Sum, Your a drama-queen."

"Coop!"

"_Anyways_ lets go shoe-shopping tomorrow I need a new pair for The Charity Ball on Friday. Got your dress yet?"

"Shit! I totally forgot."

"Umm, 'kay, then lets go shopping now. You can get your whole outfit and I'll get the shoes."

"Alright. I'll drive upthere that way you can show me your dress, so I'll get ideas."

"Great. See you soon, babe."

"Bye Coop."

Summer pressed a button on her phone, and tossed it down on her bed. She walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit, changing out of the one she was in now. She spritzed on some perfume, grabbed her purse and keys, and ran down the stairs.

Luckily, the step-monster was out on the couch, so she scribbled a note that said: _Out, C. Be back later. Summer._

She raced out the door, and drove to Coops.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god. Look at that dress! Who ever would buy that would look like a drag-queen." Marissa burst out laughing, just as a lady put back the same dress, and gave her a dirty look.

"Bitch." Summer muttered under her breath, just as they left the store.

They walked to the next one, and Summer imidately found the perfect dress. It was light pink silk with black detail. She bought the dress and they went to go buy shoes.

Summer found some black strappy Louis Vuittons, and Marissa found a pair of Silver Jimmy Choo's. Summer found a pair of pink chandeleir earings and a necklace to match, while Marissa found a green charmbracelet.

"Alright. Now, the underwear." Summer said flirtatiously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okkayy I tried to make that long, did it work? And.. was it good?_


	19. The Charity Ball

**Uh kay, its weird that im writing for this story - but I decided I should because I reread it and since I said I was going to add new chapters, Im going to atleast write this one; for now. So here it goes, forgive me if it sucks.**

The Charity Ball.

Summer zipped up the back of her dress. It was a white ball gown, tight at the top, and went out like a bell at the bottom. _Tight at the top_ - it made her so self consious. She could feel the fabric in her rolls. She was wearing studded Manolo Blahnik shoes - the ones she went shopping for with Marissa -and she had her hair dragged back into a tight ponytail, tight curls hanging down. She heard the limo beep from outside, Seth and Ryan and Marissa all waiting for her. She grabbed her white clutch and headed out the door.

They all greeted her with broad smiles, Seth's the biggest.

"You look gorgeous." He told her.

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Marissa I love your dress." She said. Marissa was wearing a sleak Betsey Johnson dress, that was yellow, pink, blue and green stripes. She had her hair down, and was in Jimmy Choo flats.

"Thanks Sum."

The driver stopped as he pulled infront of a gorgeous building, with a large fountain infront. Summer stepped out first, then Seth, then Ryan, then Marissa. They walked into the ball together, getting offered tiny Hor D'oeuvres and fleutes of champagne. Seth and Marissa took both, Ryan took nothing, and Summer took a fleute.

Slowly, thought, as Summer and Seth danced, she felt dizzy. She felt cold and clammy, and she stopped dancing. She stuck her arms out to try to steady herself, but there wasn't anything but people around her. Suddenly, she dropped to the floor and everything went blank.

* * *

She woke up - things were blurry. She blinked a few times and they cleared up. She turned her head and saw a machine monitering her heart, beeping at a comfortable pace. She saw blue curtains parted at an open window, flowers galore, and Seth reading a comic book in the corner. She shifted in the bed, and cleared her throat. He looked over at her.

"Summer, you're awake. Did I bother you?"

She smiled. "Not at all." Her voice sounded strange, far away, and tiny. Not at all like herown. She cleared her throat again. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Summer you fainted at the Charity Ball. I thought you were getting better. When's the last time you ate anything?"

"I don't know.. I ate a muffin on thursday. What's today?"

"A muffin two days ago? That isn't helping you. Todays saturday. Baby, listen to me. I love you. And unless you start eating healthily - or at all - I'm going to lose you." A tear rolled down his cheak. "I don't want that; nobody wants that. You need to eat, to live. So please, please eat." He kissed the top of her head and left the room.

-

**Kay, so uh, its weird. I don't really like it. But review anyways.**


End file.
